


Wingmen

by yuudachi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Brotp, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Highschool AU, Oneshot, Romance, brot3?, secret friendship ot3 headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuudachi/pseuds/yuudachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syaoran musters up the courage for Valentine’s Day with the help of his friends. Highschool AU oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read RG Veda, so sorry if Ryuuou is OOC. I based him off how he is in Tsubasa. All I know is I loved seeing Syaoran's friendship with him. Imagining him having a normal group of friends in school makes me so happy since he's still pretty loner-ish in CCS.

"Oh, come on, just do it already!"

Ryuuou punched Syaoran lightly on the shoulder, but the amber eyed boy simply buried his face deeper in his palms. They sat outside eating lunch, but he had hardly touched his food.

"But, then she'll know I like her..." he mumbled.

"That's not a bad thing, right?" Ryuuou insisted. "Look, it's way cool to just be upfront about this stuff. Girls dig that, ya know?"

Yamazaki sat next to Syaoran flashing his trademark smile as he chimed in, "It's true. In ancient Greece, it was traditional for men to immediately propose as soon as they were interested in a woman. It wasn't uncommon for them to have shouting matches to show they were more interested than the other men."

If he had meant to comfort Syaoran, it didn't work. His anxiety escalated to confused terror as he looked wide-eyed at Yamazaki and cried out, "I-I can't ask Sakura to marry me!"

"Uh," Ryuuou interrupted, scratching the back of his headband. "I think he's lying, Syaoran..."

Syaoran first look surprised then sighed in relief while Yamazaki still had that smile on his face. Ryuuou was wondering why Syaoran immediately thought he had to do an ancient Greek tradition, but then he remembered something else.

"Yamazaki, don't you have a girlfriend? It's easy, right?"

"Yep," he said, showing the little, pink box with frills in his hand. "She just came up to me and said 'Happy Valentine’s Day!' and gave me this. In exchange, I told her the origins of Valentine’s Day."

"I'm assuming she choked you right after, right?" Ryuuou said half-jokingly. Yamazaki just chuckled in response.

"But, you and Chiharu have been going out for a long time, so it's not the same," Syaoran said, still looking worriedly at the ground. "I'll just put it in her mailbox..."

"Ugh! No way! Come ooon," growled Ryuuou, clearly frustrated at his friend's lack of courage. "How is it that you can beat me in soccer and kendo but you can't even talk to a girl for one lousy second on Valentine’s Day!?"

"You could always try challenging her to a duel, and if you win, she's your Valentine. I hear that was an ancient custom in--"

"Argh, no more customs or traditions or whatever!” Ryuuou cried out. “Just do it already, man! I know you can!”

Syaoran just seem to wilt as Ryuuou grew more impatient. Yamazaki wasn’t deterred at all as he added cheerfully, “Why don’t you challenge Li-kun instead, Ryuuou-kun?”

“Huh? Why me? Over wh—oh! Oh!” Ryuuou exclaimed, growing excited. “I get it! Syaoran! I challenge you!”

“What?”

“To a match! A soccer match!” The bandana-wearing teen jumped up from his spot, standing directly in front of the increasingly confused Syaoran. “If I win, you HAVE to give it to her in person! I’ll make sure of it!”

Syaoran just gave him an exasperated look, but at least he didn't outright refuse. Truthfully, he appreciated their help. He wanted to give Sakura his gift, but the very idea made him want to sprint in the other direction. Ryuuou could tell he just needed the push.

"Oh yeah," Yamazaki added thoughtfully. "You both have tied scores right now in soccer wins, huh?"

And there it was-- that brief flicker of competitive spirit in Syaoran's eyes that he was looking for. Ryuuou couldn't help but grin widely at his friend who in return finally broke out into a small smile at the thought of pitting their skills against one another. The two of them bonded best when it came to their athletic abilities.

"You know I’d never go easy on you. But, what do I get if I win?" asked Syaoran.

"Whatever you want! I'll give you my lunch money or do your homework or something."

"Even though you're always asking to copy my homework?"

"Hey, not the point. What matters is you do what you want! Put the Valentine in her mailbox or whatever, I won't say a word. But don't forget the best prize-- you get bragging rights that you beat me, of course!"

"Speaking of prizes," Yamazaki said suddenly. "Did you know that the first trophy can be traced back to the days of the cave men?"

Syaoran looked between the two of his friends and just shook his head, still smiling as he went back to picking at his bento.

\---

The soccer ball flew across the field as Ryuuou dashed alongside it, kicking it sharply as he made his way around his opponents. Syaoran, familiar to his pattern of movements, spun around suddenly as his friend attempted to whiz around him and swept the ball away from between his feet.

"Here!" yelled Syaoran, swinging his foot back and striking the ball in the direction of Yamazaki, who caught it and dribbled forward. He sprinted to the side to get open as his opponents scattered to cover them. Just as he was going to call out for a kick in his direction, he heard a sweet, sweet voice call out his name.

"Syaoran-kun!"

He turned and saw Sakura watching from behind the chain fence with a proud smile on her face and bright emerald eyes fixed on him. She was still in her cheering uniform, looking dazzling as ever as she waved happily at him.

He stared, blushed, waved, and was immediately hit in the head with a soccer ball.

\---

"Sorry again," Yamazaki said with an apologetic smile. "You put your hand up and I thought..."

"It's fine," Syaoran said lightly, putting his books away in his bag. "I wasn't injured or anything."

"Hey!" Ryuuou said, slapping his shoulder energetically. "Better luck next time though. Next time try kicking the ball with your feet instead of your head!"

He guffawed at his own joke, still glowing over his own victory. Syaoran could only cringe as he remembered the commotion he caused when he had hit the ground face first. The game stopped briefly, the teachers stepped in, and Sakura saw it all... He sighed.

"Oh, by the way," Yamazaki said, pointing at Sakura who was standing near the classroom door as she chatted to Tomoyo. "I think Kinomoto-san's leaving now. You'd better catch up to her."

"Oh yeah!” Ryuuou cried out, clapping the liar's shoulder with a mischievous grin. "Good going, Yamazaki, I almost forgot—the Valentine’s day gift!"

"W-what!?”

"Go get 'em, little dog. I'm watching you, so don't run away!" he said with a snicker.

Syaoran looked back and forth at the two with a lost expression that seemed to ask, "You were serious about that?!" and in return got a look that was a resounding "Yes!"

He opened his mouth to complain, but then heard Sakura saying goodbye to her friends and starting to walk away. In a burst of impulsive movement, he stood up and choked out, "Sakura!"

She stopped and turned to him, looking at him with curious green eyes. "Hoe?"

Still moving on blind instinct, he walked stiffly over with his hand stuck in his bag, gripping the box of chocolates like his life depended on it.

"Um..." 

"What's up, Syaoran-kun?" she said brightly, her attention fully on him now. Her face suddenly scrunched up in concern. "Oh, are you okay? I saw you get hit in that soccer game today..."

"I'm fine," he said, gripping the box even tighter. "It was nothing, really..."

"That's good! I was worried for a second."

"Yeah... Um..."

Behind him, he could hear Ryuuou suppressing snorts of laughter, whispering loudly to Yamazaki, "He's as red as a tomato!"

Meanwhile, Sakura still waited patiently at his silence. He felt sweat on the back of his neck and the gift was still in his hand and-- oh god, his hand was still in the bag, he knew he must look like a moron-- and she was still waiting for him to say something, anything, so he spat out, "S-see you tomorrow!"

He marched back to his desk before he could see Sakura's reaction.

“B… bye?” She looked baffled as she watched him leave, then turned and looked unsurely at him and then the classroom exit. She had only just begun to move toward it when Yamazaki suddenly appeared next to her.

"Kinomoto-san! Have I told you the secret truth about sweet rolls?"

"H-hoe?!" Sakura jumped back a bit in shock. “What do you mean?”

Yamazaki stuck a finger in the air as he began a lengthy explanation about this apparent conspiracy. Meanwhile, Syaoran and Ryuuou were arguing in poorly veiled whispers.

"I can't do this!” he hissed at his friend. “I'll… I’ll just give it to her tomorrow."

"Uh, TODAY is Valentine's Day, not tomorrow? So!” Ryuuou ended Syaoran’s retreat conclusively as he spun his blushing mess of a friend around and pushed him toward Sakura again. "GO! You promised!"

Syaoran stumbled forward and found himself in front of Sakura again. Yamazaki immediately excused himself with a, "Whoops! Pardon me, I forgot something," and left mid story.

Sakura was looking more confused than ever, but still smiled politely at Syaoran's reappearance. "Yamazaki suddenly got really excited about sweet rolls just now..."

"Er... Yeah, he really likes them."

"Did you forget something too?"

"No, I... okay, yes... Kind of..."

He let out a sigh that turned into a deep intake of breath. He dug the box of chocolates out of his bag and thrusted it toward Sakura with both hands. It was a simple little gift, wrapped in patterned green paper with a pink bow that shook as Syaoran's fingers trembled before her.

"H-happy Valentine’s Day…" he finally managed.

Sakura was absolutely delighted. Her face lit up as she reached over and took it delicately from his hands. "Wow! For me? Really?"

He nodded, mostly at the ground.

"Thank you so much, Syaoran-kun!" she said, beaming. "You're such a kind person."

\---

To him, it felt like the two of them were in their own world as they exchanged pleasantries and last minute goodbyes. Sakura still seemed to glow with joy as she left the classroom, waving even as closed the door. Waving back, Syaoran watched her leave the room with warm eyes and what could only be described as a love-struck smile.

"Good job, Li-kun," Yamazaki said as he approached, his trademark smile slightly more proud this time.

"See! That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Ryuuou with a grin. He came up from behind Syaoran quickly, thumping him on the back roughly as the smitten teen came back down to earth.

"Yeah… I guess not," Syaoran said, still looking at the closed door with a content smile. He then turned and looked back at the two of them. “And… thanks, you two. I don’t think I could have done it without you.”

His two friends before him exchanged surprise looks at the unexpected appreciation. Yamazaki then smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, while Ryuuou grabbed Syaoran and ruffled his hair in a burst of emotion.

“Don’t mention it!”


End file.
